Never had a Dream come true
by Yamchas Big Pants
Summary: Chad tries to impress raye by getting a record contract and becoming a star, but will it work? NOT an Sclub7 song!


*****Never Had A Dream Come True*****

By Yamcha's Big Pants a.k.a Kirsty Graham.

**Thank you for attempting to read this fic. It's actually one of my favourites and I've been dying to write one about Raye and Chad and here's what came out. Please don't sue me for the use of the characters as I do **not** own them (wish I owned Chad ::drools::) and also for the use of the Bryan Adams song "Everything I do"…also not that it might be a good idea if you have this song to play it when it is mentioned in the story, just a thought! ...Anyway…enjoy all!**

The whole room around her was dark. Fumbling against the walls she frantically searched for the knob for the door, but there wasn't one. Suddenly, hands reached out from the blackness of the walls and grabbed at her clothes, hair and skin, rasping, crying with pain and anguish. The bile rose at the back of her throat as the heavy malodorous smell of rotting flesh, pulled at her scenes. Tumbling back against the hands, panic rose within her, she was going to die, she was going to be sucked into the black bottomless pit of their world. Doomed to be a rotting corpse like the hands, which desperately dragged her backwards begging to be free. Struggling for air, being choked and suffocated by the death and overwhelming pity she felt. Time began to slow and she found herself, like the decaying remains, hungry and pleading searching for anything to save her. A small pinprick of light appeared at the end of her fingers and grew as the wrenching hands began to loosen their grip on her form. The light blossomed into a blinding flash and like acid it burnt away the evil, sorrow and darkness.   
  
A pair of large soft hands swam around her waist and lifted her from the terrifying grip of the cadavers. It was like a heavy burden and responsibility had been lifted from her shoulders. Then like a sweet, soft, summer breeze, a pair of lips stroked the back of her neck in a brief and gentle kiss. The young girl turned slightly, hoping to catch a glimpse of her saviour's face. His words were hard to place, like an echo, quiet and far away. "Raye...Raye..."  
  
"Raye?"   
  
Raye woke with a jolt. Sitting up bolt straight as she thrashed at the covers. It was a dream. Just a dream. Then why did it leave her with chills running down the back of her neck, where the angel had planted his soft lips? It made her shiver again  
  
"Raye...Are you okay?"  
  
The young priestess snapped her eyes up to the doorway, jumping slightly in fright.  
  
"Yeah Chad, whaddya want?" She asked groggily turning back onto her side and pulling the covers up over her head.  
  
Chad, standing in the doorway of Raye's room, shifted uncomfortably on his feet "Well, I heard you call out in your sleep and I figured you had a nightmare...beside Grandpa told me to come wake you up, it's 8am!"  
  
Raye peeked out from under her sheets. "It's also a Saturday!" She hissed. He was such a dumb ass, standing there in his worn jeans, brown cowboy boots, faded black t-shirt and leather jacket and that stupid bright grin on his face. "What're you so happy 'bout?" She slurred in her sleepy state  
  
Her pushed the hair out of his eyes with one hand. "I'm goin' to hand in my sample tape to that mondo record company in Kyoto, remember? ... uh .... T... T... Toshihiko ...that's it. "  
  
Raye sat up. "You actually made a tape?" She scoffed "When? I haven't heard you screeching about here lately."  
  
Chad simply shrugged off Raye's unkind words "I went to Amy's pad, she said it'd be okay"  
  
"Poor Amy! You must have deafened the poor girl! ...But good luck anyway" She said with a yawn and recoiled back to the confines of her sheets.  
  
Chad simply smiled; Raye was something else. He knew her last comment was sincere, about wishing him luck, although she probably believed he had deafened Amy! "Don't crash in bed too long or Gramps'll get mad you!" He called as he strolled excitedly down the corridor fingering the small cassette between his fingers.

* * *

  
  
"Three weeks have passed since you gave them that stupid tape, would you just quit hoping?! They probably threw it in the bin with the rest of the trash!" Raye called from the kitchen as Chad sat at the table, head in his hands.   
  
Her words were pretty painful. Maybe she was right from the start, Chad simply didn't have what it took. She'd heard him sing...but it wasn't really him. When he knew she was listening, his whole composure shook and he couldn't control himself. Just something about the judgement she would lay on him scared him. So much so that lately he hadn't even played his guitar in her presence. So Raye's view had stayed the same. Chad was tone deaf and even considering a professional career was suicide for him emotionally. He'd hoped he could show her differently. But for now it was better not to say any I-told-you-so's. "But Raye ... it's my dream."  
  
He could hear her laughing brightly. Normally it was like a solace to his soul to hear her happy, but when she laughed at his expense it cut like a hundred knives. "Yeah I have dreams too, but mine are usually achievable" Her dainty but fiery little face poked round the corner and smiled warmly at him. She was only teasing him. Raye always picked the best moments to be serious and to be playful. It made him feel a little better.  
  
"Whatever you dream about, it doesn't sound very cool, in fact your dreams sound pretty heinous," He retorted resting his head on his hand.  
  
Raye looked at him. It was hard to read emotions when his mop of hair always hid his eyes. "Well it isn't really at the moment, I keep...I keep" She cut herself off. Yeah like Chad's gonna understand any of my dreams!  
  
"You keep - what Raye?" He was staring at her now, from the dinner table and she caught a quick glimmer of eager eyes.   
  
She hesitated. Was it wise to tell Chad about her intimate imaginings? He might imagine himself as the guy in her dream and get ideas. And then she'd get ideas and then neither of them would be able to live together.  
  
"Nothing, just a silly little dream, that's all" She shrugged off, hoping the scent would go cold. But the contemplative silence coming from the small lounge area as she peeled the potatoes, warned her of further interrogation at another time. Just then Gramps bustled in, half mumbling, half singing to himself sorting through a pile of junk mail.  
  
"A free holiday...seven chances of winning a million...you're last chance at happiness..." He stopped mid-sentence and turned a strange beetroot colour before screaming "...So you're over the hill...!? What kind of rubbish is this??" He stammered bumping Chad from his thoughts as he sat down at the table beside him.  
  
"Hey Gramps, you okay?" Chad asked in his "surfer-like" tones, an innocent concern playing on his features. The old man fizzed in his seat as he sifted angrily through the pile of mail. "Raye! Cancel my subscription to "Bald Monthly" I'm tired of all this junk we always get!"  
  
"Yes Gram-pa" Raye rhymed off continuing to peel the dirty skins and wash the pale tubers in the sink. Chad smiled. He loved listening to the banter of the old man. He had never had the same experience in his own childhood. His grandfather was far too concerned with the airs and graces of the upper class to bother about his slow-witted disappointment of a grandson. It was an enchanting experience to hear the dialogue being traded between the two. Just then a small white elongated envelope caught his eye.  
  
"Hey is that for me?" Chad asked eagerly leaning over the old man. Looking up sceptically the young boy, Gramps held the letter back from his face and squinted at it. "Why yes Chad, it is for you"  
  
Snapping the letter out of the elderly man's clutches, Chad leapt to his feet and quickly ripped the envelope open. With shaking hands, he began to silently scan the details of the letter. The whole room fell silent. Raye stuck her head around the door, waiting for the results. The young man frowned, and read the details again before a large goofy smile lit his features slowly.   
  
"...Mr Kumada, my colleagues and I were very impressed by your recorded performance and we would like to offer you the chance to come to the studios and perform for us!" The young acquired nasally accent, which trademarked him, sounded strange reciting such formal words.  
  
Chad threw his head back and let a whoop out, before running to the kitchen door and scooping the young girl up his arms and spinning her around. Gramps clapped his hands and laughed. Stunned and too shocked to bat him upside the head, Raye let herself be lifted and hugged tightly, before being placed carefully back on the floor again. Chad made his delighted excuses and exited the room to call his folks.  
  
The room left in silence, Raye felt that her body had become tense and she shook as she tried to loosen up and shake off Chad's embrace, but it wouldn't leave her. Gramps stood and walked towards his granddaughter smugly, having just witnessed her reaction to their lodger's affectionate actions. He had her number.  
  
"Well Raye" he chuckled "If Chad gets this contract, you're going to have to fight off hoards of the ladies" Snapped from her reverie, Raye swung and yelled in her Grandfather's face "And what is that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"Oh...nothing" he grinned mischievously lying. "Gram-pa!" Raye whined as he continued to bait her "Alright already, but I know you're gonna get jealous when he becomes famous and popular and his attention ain't on you anymore"  
  
The young sailor scout's face beamed a terrific shade of crimson "Don't be ridiculous!"  
  
Her grandfather's face straightened and his heavy eyebrows covered his small lively eyes contemplatively. "Maybe he'll leave a few girls for me" Raye picked up a cushion, which had served as a seat and hurled it at her Grampa  
  
"YOU HENTAI!!"  
  


*************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh M'n! 'ese mnuffinf are go-od!" Serena commented, trying to quickly swallow one cake before shoving another three into her mouth. Her four friends sat and stared at her horrified.  
  
"Serena! Those are jumbo-sized muffins! How do you fit them inside your mouth in one bite!" Lita huffed, crossing her arms.  
  
"Maybe she learned to dislocate her jaw" Raye added dryly, resting her chin on her hand.  
  
The group had decided to meet at Amy's house after school for a homework session. But that was never what it turned out to be. Well at least for most of them. Amy was absorbed in her Latin book, paying little heed to the usual argument which was ensuing.  
  
"Hey do you want me to dislocate YOUR jaw?!" Serena threatened swallowing the last bite of her confection and leaning towards Raye bearing her fangs.  
  
"OH YEAH? You wouldn't dare" Raye challenged meeting her nose to nose.  
  
Mina had had enough, so she leant forward and separated their faces, deciding to change the subject. "Hey Raye, didn't Chad get a response from that record company?" Anything to stop the fighting.  
  
Raye shrunk back to her perch atop Amy's bed and leant against the wall huffily. "Yeah he has his audition today, he wont be back from Kyoto till late tonight. He'll either be flying with the clouds or bummed beyond all belief."  
  
"Aww maybe you'd ought to give him a little kissy-wissy" Serena teased and was shot down by glares from everyone bar Amy, who was still engrossed in her learning. She folded her arms and frowned dramatically out of the window.  
  
"Hey Amy?" Raye questioned her friend who was suddenly snapped from her studies by the mention of her name. "Chad was over here recording his tape wasn't he?" She had to find out what sort of performance he'd put on to impress the big cheeses of the music industry. She also wanted to know how best to act around him without really hurting him. Although at times she wished he would just get up and go and stop confusing her emotions, she really felt comfortable with him in the house. He was like a big pet dog; a big, shaggy, hairy pet dog.  
  
Amy blinked her round blue eyes and smiled "Yes he was Raye, we had fun, he took my mind of my studies for a little while, he really is a great guy" She concluded in her sweet little voice, as if giving Raye enough information so that she could get back to reading. But it wasn't enough  
  
"So..." Raye looked seriously at her bewildered friend "How was he?"  
  
The other girls turned to Amy for a response. Amy smiled and sighed placing her book down on the table. "He's actually a very good guitarist...and you made out that he was tone deaf. I was planning to shut myself away in a closet with some ear-plugs and a good novel, but he has a very soothing voice."  
  
Raye fell over backwards "What?" She roared in laughter "Chad? Soothing voice? HAHA! He squeaks all over the place!"  
  
Mina turned from her seat beside Raye and stuck her face right into her companion's. "Hey Raye, why are you always so mean to him? I mean all he ever does is be nice to you...maybe even like you and you act like he's diseased!"  
  
Raye stared in shock at her friend who was mere inches away from her. Then suddenly she let out a scoff "You don't live with him Mina" She waved her hand covering up the burning sensation in her heart, Mina was right she was unfair to him. "Anyway, Chad and I are just housemates, we have nothing in common and plus he seems to like me the way I am" Raye bit her lip at her last sentence as Serena's eyes lit up.  
  
"OH Raye!" Raye stood up and grabbed her green jacket before the Moon Princess could say anything.   
  
"Don't "OH Raye" me anything! You don't know what you're talking about!" She turned her attention to the others and let out a sigh. "I'd better be getting back to the temple and fix dinner as no doubt Grampa will have forgotten, see you guys later"  
  
A resounding chorus of goodbyes was swapped and they watched as Raye made a hurried exit.  
  
  


Raye looked at the clock. Half past eleven. Pretty late, even for Raye Hino standards. "Chad where are you?" She silently asked in her mind. She'd been waiting since dinner for his return and was growing increasingly impatient. It wasn't just the news that she wanted to hear, but she found herself in her secret recesses, waiting for Chad himself to come home. Come home. This had become his home and Raye and Gramps his family away from family. He hadn't left the temple for any length of time without Raye for a long time, and especially at this time at night. She hated to admit it, but, yeah, she was worried about him. If Serena could read her thoughts, Raye would never live it down. But when it came to it, she really didn't care what Serena thought and did; she hated seeing her being proved correct. Sighing she resigned herself to channel hopping and pulled her nightdress further down over her knees. It was getting a little chilly and the old temple wasn't as well insulated as most houses. Even with the renovations to the living quarters, the house still became bitterly cold nearer the witching hour. Raye settled on some late night Japanese game show and sighed. Well it was more of a yawn. "Dang, Chad, would you just come home already so I can…"

She heard the door click open and shut, and a low sigh. Finally, she could go to bed! "Chad? Is that you?" She got up and trailed cautiously through to the hallway. There he was, there was something a little dejected about the way he was standing, holding his guitar case in one hand and his coat in the other. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, surprising herself at the kindness her voice had taken on.

Chad looked up, it was frustrating not to be able to see his eyes and at times a little unnerving, knowing he was looking at her. He chuckled a bit and smiled tiredly "Nothing, I'm just tired" His voice took on a gruff crack.

Raye decided it best to change the subject. "How did it go? Are you gonna be a superstar?" She said sarcastically turning and walking into the living room again. Chad doggedly followed her, propping up his guitar against the doorframe in the usually manner. Raye resumed her position on the couch and was surprised when Chad sought out a seat next to her on it. Sighing with exhaustion he flopped down on it sprawling out as much as he could without touching her. The young girl looked down at his thigh mere inches from her toes and frowned. He was kinda like the sibling she'd never had, but loved to bicker with. Like an older brother. It was comforting to have him there to look after her, but still strange. She knew he liked her and would jump at the chance to go out with her, which made her feel uneasy at the same time. Chad yawned and stretched like a cat before answering her question.

"Well I really don't know, cuz, like, these guys are, like, way big shots and they know how to make you sweat. So I couldn't tell what they thought, but I think my performance rocked majorly." He leant his head back against the couch and sighed as he chuckled. Raye became a little uncomfortable and shifted getting up. Chad opened his eyes and sat up a little "Hey Raye-babe, what's wrong?"

Raye turned and looked at him innocently covering up her sudden reaction to his closeness to her and to the endearment used. It was strange but every time he called her "babe", she'd feel her heart skip a beat. Perhaps it was because she'd never been used to the affectionate term, having always been around clean-cut, well-spoken young men, which Chad simply wasn't. "Hmn? Oh, I'm just going to get you something to eat."

Chad's visage brightened considerably and he got up to join her. "Man I'm really hungry, hey we should get a midnight feast huh?" He added getting excited. Raye could see the childish anticipation for her approval burning behind that fringe of his. She shrugged and smiled, the strange air had been cleared up and she became increasingly warm to the idea of a big-style pig-out.

The young man groaned ever so slightly in contentment as he patted his stomach. He really shouldn't have eaten that second helping of strawberries and cream. First off he and Raye had ransacked the cupboards as quietly as possible so as not to wake Grampa, then gathered food on their plates and carried it to the living room. Some reruns of an old British comedy sitcom were playing and Chad had been unable to keep his drink down without spraying it everywhere in fits of laughter. Raye had gotten upset and got her own back by spitting her cola all over his trousers. Making sure to hit the groin. He had laughed as he did his best to clean it off. He was glad he wasn't going anywhere in case he looked as though he'd missed the john. Raye blushed profusely at this, causing Chad to burst into a fit of giggles. She cupped her hand over his mouth angrily, as much to keep him from waking Grampa as to stop the idiotic giggling which followed. He'd taken his chance and tickled her so much she landed in his lap and hurriedly pushed herself off. They hadn't spoken again and now Raye was asleep propped against the edge of the couch. Bedtime for both of them. It was way too late for her to be up, even on a Friday night. So gathering her up in his arms, Chad carried her slender form from the blaring blue light of the television screen along the corridor to her room. 

He loved Raye's room. It was so pretty. A lovely lemon shade; very tidy and neat, but still reflecting her true nature. Flicking the light on with his chin, Chad stumbled around to her bedside and placed her on top, tucking the covers around her shoulders. As he did so he knocked her transformation wand from her bedside table. Smiling gently the young man picked it up and twiddled it between his thumb and forefinger, then placed it gently down on the spot it had formerly occupied. With that he kissed her forehead tenderly and retreated to his own room.

"Goodnight Raye"

"You…you really? … well …than…yes sir!.. thank you…right away?.. wow…yeah sure!…okay thank you…good…good bye"

Chad put the receiver of the phone down. They had offered him the contract. He stood there for a couple of moments unmoving, unthinking, unblinking, unbreathing. He got the contract!!! Suddenly with a snap, Chad felt his legs running down the corridors. He frantically searched every room, calling her name, until he got outside the temple. There she was standing sweeping the steps, her eyes cast down.

"Raye!" he called. Like a vision she looked up, blossom petals from the surrounding trees stirred her hair in the wind. Those beautiful indigo eyes, staring at him so affectionately, made him melt and forget his words. Quickly regaining his tongue, Chad jogged over and picked her up in both arms. Raye called out angrily as he spun her around and then set her down embracing her in a tight hug. This day was just so wonderful for him. His dreams were coming true. He was on a high and nothing could bring him down!

"Chad you idiot! What is it?" She asked pushing herself away from him and picking her broom up. He smiled and laughed like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Raye! I got the contract!"

Raye dropped the brush handle again, staring at him in disbelief. "They actually gave you a contract?!" She said, open-mouthed. Chad nodded vigorously. Raye could see him eagerly awaiting a response from her, but all she could do was choke.

"Yeah they're sending a make-over team here today to give me a new mug!" He couldn't explain the giddiness he felt coursing through his veins, through his head and limbs. It was like he was soaring, he wasn't even touching the floor. It was like a dream. 

"Come on Raye you have to help me clean up the shrines main room, they'll have to go there, cuz the rest of the house is way too small to fit this big team in!"

Chad was becoming increasingly irritating and Raye's hand was itching just to slap his big smug face. "Fine" She stated walking briskly ahead of him. But he paid no noticed to her sharpness; he was too excited. 

The rest of the day passed like a whirlwind. The team arrived an hour after the phone call, only to take over the whole shrine. Chad had been in his element complying with their every demand and order. A wardrobe team had whisked him away into the larger of the rooms and set about working on his clothes, hair and overall look. Raye had floated about as though invisible in her own home. It was very unnerving and unnatural to be a stranger in your own home. This must be what it feels like to be a ghost, thought Raye; no one can see you.  After several hours of being ignored and trying to go about her duties, Raye's curiosity got the better of her and she made numerous attempts at getting inside the room. It seemed as though every time she tried, however, someone would be at hand to frown on her, scorn her, shoo her away or make a dramatic statement about the working conditions and kick her out. Finally she managed to wriggle into the darkened room. The cigarette smoke hung in the air and the smell of exotic perfumes and scents lingered on each person she passed. After a lot of nudging, Raye found herself looking towards a large group assembled over what was presumably, Chad. Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder and began to pull her from the room.

"Hey! What's the big idea? This is my shrine after all! Get offa me!" Raye griped as an ape-like bouncer dragged her towards the door. 

"Hey! It's okay, leave Raye! She's allowed in here!" 

The large man grunted and relinquished his grasp on her. Raye mumbled angrily and rubbed her wounded arm before turning her attention to Chad who had called out for her. He was gonna get a whooping for letting that guy do that in the first place. However, before Raye could utter a word, she was stunned into silence. Chad indeed had a new image, one that suited him **very** well. His hair was shorter, highlighted with blonde here and there and tied back in a bandana. It crept down the nape of his neck and spilled over his features in thin delicate tendrils. Chad's eyes were brought into view. Their dark faded sapphire burning holes in her. He was clean-shaven, which strangely seemed to amplify the ruggedness of his facial features. The clothes he wore were equally as attractive. Tight black leather pants hugged his legs and cowboy boots, squeaking as he moved. A striped figure-hugging shirt gripped his chest and was unbuttoned to just below his collarbone. In all dimensions, Chad's own style had been brightened; much the way a dusty window is when it is polished. Raye finally caught her breath and shut her ajar mouth. Chad felt a blush spread his cheeks and he shifted. The room seemed to stop and focus on the emerging rock star and his female companion. After a long pause the young man stepped forward slightly, to be interrupted by a large black woman. 

"See Chad Darling? This is what I was telling you about, just look at the way young girls are going to adore you! This pretty silly little creature here can't keep her eyes off you!" The woman laughed, her enormous bust jiggling as she chuckled deeply. Chad cringed and placed a hand over his head, waiting for Raye's reaction.

"ME? I'm just surprised you could do anything at all with that lazy lout! Don't think I'm ever going to become one of **his** cronies!" With that she left the room in a flurry of rage, pushing and shoving darkly, stylishly clad professionals out of her way.

The large woman drew a puff of her cigarette and watched the retreating young woman thoughtfully. "Chad dear? She doesn't happen to be your girl-friend does she?" She asked, turning to him slightly. Chad blushed a furious shade of crimson and vigorously shook his head. The woman turned back and stared contemplatively at the space the young woman had previously occupied. "Good"

"Oh Hi guys, you're just in time" Raye said sarcastically as she answered the door to her fellow sailor scouts.

Mina smiled and shifted on her feet as she and the others entered the bustling house. "In time for what?"

"In time to save my mind from going insane! I'm so sick and tired of all these security guards and PR people around here! It's doing my head in! This place is supposed to be a place of praise and worship and now it's more like a circus!" Raye commented angrily as she hung up her friend's summer jackets and led them to her bedroom. It was her little sanctuary from the rabble of show business.  

As each of them took up position on the floor, Serena began her mad hunt around Raye's room for any candy or cakes. "You sound as though you need a break" Lita commented, looking slightly worried. 

"Well I'm hoping things might quieten down when Chad gets his own big mansion, then it'll just be the little shrine again" There was an edge of bitterness in her voice. 

Serena turned and looked down at her from her fruitless search for munchies "Hey Raye don't you have **any** food stashed away in this room of yours?"

"No! For one thing, you keep eating it, and for another…it's been like feeding the five thousand in here for the past month! You think they'd bring their own buffet or something, but no! I've had to cook for them for the past three weeks while Chad writes and records his album."

"Oh yeah! When does Chad release his first single?" Mina asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Well he…" Raye began, but was interrupted by a faint knock on the door. The girls all turned to face whomever had knocked. Chad launched himself into the room and closed the door quickly leaning his back against it. Four of the five young fifteen year olds dropped their mouths open and stared, with exception of Raye of course who simply frowned. "Hey big shot! What're you doin' in my room?" She yelled making him jump

"Raye? Oh major apologies dude!" He laughed nervously "I didn't know you had company, mind if I crash in your room for a few? Devina's chasing me, she's seriously beginning to cramp my style" He said almost pleadingly. 

Raye folded her arms and turned away from him "I thought she gave you your new style. Plus I'm already engaged right now, there's no room for you, so get out"

Raye's words hit him harshly and his shoulders visibly dropped "…yeah…sure Raye…Thanks anyway" With a slight sigh he left and headed off silently down the corridor. What did he do wrong? What did he say this time? Every time he tried to speak to her lately she just closed up on him. That might be the case right now, but it wouldn't be long before she'd see the best of Chad Kumada and then surely she'd have to be at least nice to him. Now if he could just find somewhere nice and quiet to write, maybe he'd forget about her for a little while. Yeah write!

The four sailor scouts turned wide-eyed and open mouthed to their fiery companion. "You were really harsh" Amy said in a barely audible whisper. Saying what was on each of the other's minds.

Raye simply shrugged. She felt incredibly bad about her actions once she had done them, but at the time, his face made her so angry. It was the same thing all the time. When Chad came near her she felt this sudden need to defend herself. She knew he'd never be nasty to her let alone intentionally hurt her emotionally or physically. But still she felt the need anyway. It really wasn't fair on him at all.

"Raye really, all he wanted to do was stay here for a little while. I don't know if you'd noticed how he looked," Lita said sadly. 

Raye felt her heart ache, remembering all the times she look up after mouthing off and find him looking dejected. She was too proud to ever admit she was wrong or to apologise and it trapped her time after time.

Time for Serena's two cents " **I** remember how he looked!! Gorgeous! Man I never realised what a hunkmeister he is! If I didn't have my Darien I'd be after him like a shot!" She panted enthusiastically leaning over Amy's shoulder. The other girls nodded in agreement. She had to admit Serena was right, Chad's new look had proven him quite a catch. But it was still Chad and she wasn't as shallow as that. 

Raye shrugged again "'Still dumb ol' Chad as far as I'm concerned."

The days passed and soon it was the release date of Chad's first single "Raye'n'drops". Life was a nightmare! At home the security had been marked up and Raye had been issued with an ID card. She couldn't believe these people were going gaga over the stupid big oaf. Not only the professionals, but as soon as the song had started airing on the radio and TV channels, hoards of girls her age had started lining up outside the temple hoping to get a glimpse of the "Star". It made her sick! Chad was just a normal guy; he got up later than usual, ate his breakfast, washed and left thousands of icky dark hairs in every conceivable plughole in the house. He ate like a pig, left his clothes in great dirty piles and hardly did any work around the shrine! What was so special about him? What's more, Raye hadn't even heard the song yet. Chad had insisted on not having playing throughout the house because he didn't want to end up sick of it. Whenever any girls at school had played it Raye had quickly made an exit before it the music started and had avoided all mention of it. Not only that her patience with him had thinned so much that she snapped at every word he said to her. She no longer had the privacy she needed and it was his entire fault. At this rate she would be found out and her identity as Sailor Mars would be revealed, then it would be the fate of the universe that could be jeopardised! 

Raye sighed as the bell rang. Usually 3.30pm, home-time, was a relief for her, knowing that she'd go home and only have to concern herself with reading the flames and sweeping. Then realisation of her divine mission would hit her and she'd sigh, knowing that she'd have to go and fight nega-scum. But oh well, that was life. This had all changed since Chad had become famous.

Picking up her satchel, Raye hurriedly quickly out of the classroom, hoping against hope that she could get out of the grounds before some girl would plead with her to take them home as a guest. After some gentle approaches to turning them down, Raye had lost her temper and only the bravest or most desperate made any attempt to talk to her. Slowing down as she passed the front gates, Raye left out an exhausted sigh, last night she'd had to transform and stop another one of those demon creeps. They'd been getting far harder to beat and Mars had almost gotten hurt last night. If it hadn't been for Tuxedo Mask, she would have been diced carrot. Tuxedo Mask. Oh, Tuxedo Mask. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she was lonely. She'd had Darien, but he didn't want her in favour of Serena. She didn't want to deny them their happiness, but she envied it. Why could she find someone she could be destined with?

Before she had time to sigh for a third time, three sets of hands reached out and threw he against a near by wall, pinning her there. Raye opened her eyes, gasping for breath. Three tough looking girls frowned at her. The red ribbons they wore in their hair didn't suit their strict faces at all. Where was that dumb bodyguard Chad had assigned Raye when she needed him.

Finally she caught her breath and growled "What do you think you're doin'?"

The girls exchanged glances then turned their attention back to the squirming beneath their palms "We want to see Chad!" Whine the smallest stamping her feet slightly "Yeah he's just yummy!" Said the second before the last rattled Raye by her lapels. "So you're gonna take us back to your house as guests, okay?" The third concluded.

Raye felt herself shuddering with rage "What's wrong with you?! Chad's a human being! Stop ogling over him like he's just a lump of meat!" Suddenly her brain jumped into rational mode. She should be angry for her own predicament, but instead she was defending him? Oh, Chad was so gonna get it!

Raye stormed in and slammed the back door to the small cottage connected to the shrine, startling some of the newly employed servants. She was not in the mood! All she wanted right now was a nice relaxing hot bath, but before she could attempt to drown out the far-away screams of Chad's adoring fans congregating at the gates, the man himself appeared.

"Raye! Man I've been waiting for you" His cheery tones filled her with a deep grudge and she snapped her eyes up at him full of fire. Attractive as he was, no one could have paid her enough money to stop her being angry with him at that moment in time. He too could see it. "Uh…Raye? Are you alright?" He asked tentatively. 

She sighed heavily and walked away from him down the corridor towards the bathroom, to tired to make a deal of the issue. "Raye? Can I talk to you?" He asked catching up with her

"What do you want now?" She growled not daring to make eye contact for Chad's sake.

"Uh…well…I was gonna invite you as a VIP to my cool new concert I'm gonna be holding in Tokyo next Saturday, you know to try and boost sales for my album. It's gonna be majorly awesome" He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck as they walked down the corridor.

Raye bit her lip viciously, doing her best to keep her temper in check. "I think I'll pass" She gritted out stepping into the bathroom. 

Chad was quick on her heels, hurt and questions burning in his sapphire eyes. "But...Raye…I though that would make you…happy" He stuttered trying to piece together the events which had just transpired.

The young woman almost slammed the door on his face. "What would make me happy would be for you to leave!!" She screamed, releasing her pent up anger. Jumping slightly in shock the emerging star stared after the door as he heard her turn on the taps and start grumbling to herself. He shook his head; he'd make her see, he'd make her understand, he'd show her how he felt.

Raye stepped into the steaming warmth of the bath water, sighing with contentment for the first time that day. The water provided a strange dull ache at first that made her feel weak inside. Maybe that was what love was like. It made all of your walls tumble down around you and made you come crashing to your knees. It was a bittersweet sensation of surrender and protection. It was hot burning feeling that left you weak and broken. Raye didn't care what it was; it made her feel primitively fulfilled. As the water flowed around her body, she sank back into it, the stream already started to make her face sweat. She was so tired with everything; with Chad and his cronies, with his struggling for his attention and most of all with herself. She was sick and tired of Sailor Mars. She was fed up with Serena, plus Amy, Mina and Lita for that matter. They hadn't done anything to merit being frustrated with, but she needed change. The eternal reality of being the princess of Mars was one that had not been warmly welcomed. Couldn't she be normal? Couldn't she come home, do her homework, eat dinner, go out with her friends and go to school the next day, like every one else? No, she was Raye Hino. She was condemned to life with an aspiring rock star and the weight of the universe on her shoulders as well as the school and homework! Well, if she couldn't be normal, then she wouldn't try to be. That included not attending Chad's stupid concert!

The week came and went and Raye wished she'd never mentioned Chad's offer to her friends. Not only had they insisted that she reconsider, but they also urged her to be nice to him, even courteous. Raye had laughed at the idea. She had to be grateful for his generous offer of letting her hear his terrible voice in front of thousands of people. But then again, there was no getting out of it now. To add to that, she knew how much it would mean to him if she attended, so it was decided; Raye would go to Chad's concert…unwillingly of course!

It was a nightmare, as she battled her way to the front row where her VIP seat was located, Raye had to push past dozens of hormone enriched teenagers bouncing about lusting over the bane of Raye's life. She couldn't understand how much attention he was getting. He was just a normal attractive young man. Attractive? Yes she had to admit it; he was attractive, perhaps too much at times. Suddenly a pang of jealousy shot through her as she viewed the other girls who were far more dressed up than she was. They were all thinking the same things, fantasising the same situations with Chad. Having his lips on theirs, his arms around them and whispering sugary words. It made her sick with rage to think that any of them were envisaging themselves with her Chad. **HER** Chad? Where the heck did that come from? Before she could think anymore, the lights began to dim and the girls began to scream. Raye hadn't taken time to notice the huge stage before hand. It was black and covered top to bottom with leads, amps, a drum kit, various guitars and several microphone stands. A small stool sat at the front. "Pretty meagre settings for such a big star"; she though bitterly to herself.

With a loud bang and flash of pyrotechnics, the band strode confidently onto the stage and assumed positions at their instruments, among them Chad made his way to the front, full of energy and enthusiasm. The rambunctious females around her, stood screaming, cheering, crying, a frightening ecstasy filling their young features. Raye couldn't believe the looks of longing their faces displayed, each of them wanting, craving and dying just for that one man, who was wanting, dying and craving for her. The thought was very scary in itself. 

The song began, loud and furious; a lively opening number. Apparently, this was "Raye'n'drops". There was no doubt he could play the guitar. He started up and strummed merrily away concentrating on the chords and rhythm. Then he leant forward towards the microphone and parted his lips, ready to voice the notes. The young sailor scout felt herself becoming tense waiting for the screech that was inevitable, but…it never came. In its place was a beautiful, soft yet husky voice. (AN : I'm basing Chad's voice on Bryan Adams voice, I just think it would suit him) It caressed the raging emotions that constantly and subconsciously battled within her. She felt frozen to the spot as the words that followed touched her very insides. (AN: "Raye'n'drops" is as is obvious, a song that I wrote specially for this fanfic, it has not got tune -as of yet- so you are free to come up with your own) 

The fire swirls around us

Engulfin' everything but us

I want there to be an "us"

But you don't seem to like the "us"

Maybe if I hold you like this

Maybe if I touch you this way

Maybe if you move me like this 

Maybe you too can feel this way

But I'm cryin' like Raye'n'drops

Coz you don't want me baby

Yeah I'm cryin' dark Raye'n'drops

Coz you're pushin' me away

His jaw moved and the lyrics flowed like honey, dripping with emotion and meaning. She had never known he was so deep. But what really held her attention was the way he was right there and then. He wore very much the same style she had first seen him in, but this time a tight black sleeveless vest, tight leather pants and a large black studded belt. His hair was pushed back out of his face with a bright red bandana. Over his wrists he wore black tape, the sort he wore when training outside with Raye's grandfather. His hair had been re-styled, and fell in fashionable messiness. He was breathtaking, the muscles in his arms flexing as he strummed forcefully on his fiery red electro-acoustic and the muscles in his neck and chest as he sung loudly and meaningfully. Again she couldn't deny it; he was stunning. For an instant the girls around her had disappeared and he was singing his heart out just for her, but their noise came back with vengeance as the song slowed to a finish. Chad stood and flicked the guitar lead out behind him with a kick of his boot-shod foot, giving an ecstatic nod to his drummer who began the beat to the second song on tonight's play list. He was so confident, so sure, so …real. 

The night wore on and Raye felt herself inwardly joining the ranks of those she stood among. Of course on the outside she'd never stoop to conform to their childish displays. Song after song was lulled out in his melodious and soothingly masculine voice, reaching with every word further into her soul and dissolving away the last of her resistance. She knew that each of the lines he sang was aimed at her and was meant with everything he had. He meant it to reach her, to soften her heart to him, and it was working rapidly. As the last number rolled around, the young man was sweating profusely, making his hair stick to his face and his shirt cling that little bit closer, much to the delight of his lusting fans. It was time for his big finale! At this he stepped towards the microphone, his guitar hanging on his strap around his neck, pushing his hair back he caught his breath and began to speak unsuccessfully to his screaming audience.

"Hey…hey hey ...ladies…shoosh...shoosh" he cooed " I wanna say something" At this they quietened considerably with the occasional whoop and scream of his name. "I wanna…dedicate my last song tonight to a very special person in my life…"

Raye froze. He couldn't…he wouldn't!

"She's been there for me…through everything…and she might not think she's very special, but she's the most beautiful girl in this whole world on the inside and outside." He made a gesture at the lighting box at the back and pointed towards Raye, Seconds later the spotlight swung down and was on her. Girls around her all began to scream insanely, thinking for one delirious moment that it was them he was talking about.

Raye couldn't move. What did he think he was doing? She couldn't believe he was embarrassing her this way, in front of everyone! She suddenly felt her whole heart being crushed, as though he was making a farce of all her newfound feelings for him. 

"Raye babe…" he winked at her "This one's for you" All the girls in the vicinity of the light's beam began to scream again

"Hey said my name!" No he didn't he said Kate!" "What are you talking about? He said Sandra!" Raye's mind was still frozen in horror as her body reminded her to breathe.

He took his guitar up and perched on the small wooden stool. The lighting dimmed and a piano was raised at back of the hall and began to play softly. Chad stared hard at the floor, wanting to savour every moment of this. His face was hidden by the shadow of his hair, making him look even more serious. He slowly leant towards the mic and opened his mouth. Taking on tenderness never before heard in his voice, the young star let his lips play with the words

Look my eyes

And you will see

What you mean to me

He looked up and stared towards the back of the hall, his throat swelling with emotion, longing and thankfulness that he got this far to tell her.

Search your heart

Search your soul

And when you find me there

You'll search no more

(An ; Yes I'm using "Everything I do" By Bryan Adams…please don't sue Bry-baby)

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for

You can't tell me it's not worth dying for

Raye's mouth was dry. This was her favourite song. It had been her dream that one day the man of her dreams would sing it and mean it, but now it made her feel sick. Sick with herself.

You know it's true

Everything I do

I do it for you

He risked a peek at her face. She was ghostly pale besides the small blush creeping across her cheeks. Picking up his guitar he began to strum his own rhythm as the next verse followed. He could hear other girls crying, moaning and screaming his name, but all he would hear was her name.

Look into your heart

And you will find

There's nothing there to hide

Take me as I am

Take my life

His eyes were pleading with her. Begging her to take him. Raye's heart was screaming instructions at her. "Raye! You love him! Don't be scared any more! He wants you, for real!" But she remained standing there her face impassive besides her burning cheeks. She felt far off as though not really hearing or seeing, but almost in a dream.

I would give it all 

I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for

I can't help it there's nothing I want more

You know it's true

Everything I do 

I do it for you

Oh yeah

Chad's heart was almost leaping from his chest. It was rather unconventional, but it was simply a question he was posing her. Will you take me? Because I want you. The way she was standing staring at him, he couldn't tell and it was breaking his heart. "Please Raye…Please…don't do this to me, I need to know" He silently pleaded, hoping she would hear him on another level. Suddenly he found that unless she answered him positively he couldn't go on like this. The life of a star was empty and the only drive for him had been that Raye would want him after he showed her what a success he was. Once he had shown her what he could give her more than anyone else. He thought it would make her happy

There's no love like

Like your love

And no other

Could give more love

There's nowhere

Unless you're there

All the time

All the way

He jerked his head back and stood up in one fluid movement, performing his guitar solo. Slow and passionate. He spoke words softly into his guitar, frightened to look up.

(Right to your heart baby)

(yeah)

(oh yeah)

Oh you can't tell me

It's not worth trying for

I can't help it

There's nothing I want more

It was now or never. Pushing all the emotion and energy he had left he made his notes into a long attractive growls

Yeah I would fight for you

I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you

Yeah I'd die for you…

The music stopped giving way for wolf-whistles and screams into a dramatic silence. Panting hard, Chad leant into the mic one final time and huskily cooed the last lyrics

You know it's true

Everything I do

Oooh

I do it for you.

The piano concluded it's beautiful accompaniment and faded away. The fans were in an uproar screaming and jumping as he lowered his exhausted body into a bow and said his thank-you's, blowing kisses and waving before hurriedly exiting the stage.

Raye flopped down into her seat as the rabble continued around her undaunted. What had just happened? "He just confessed his undying love for you, Raye Hino, you idiot!" She angrily told herself. The girls around he began to file away still jumping about, their make-up streaming down their faces. Not even the vacancy in the seats around her could make Raye snap from the soul searching she knew she had to do at that moment. Only when she received a tap on her shoulder was she awakened with a start. Looking up still trance like she saw a large man with "Bouncer" written across his shirt. "Excuse me miss, Mr Kumada would like to see you"

Raye nodded slowly and followed the man down the backstage corridors, passing technicians, wardrobe assistants, wheeling large racks of clothes about and various other ID-carded people doing their clean-up duties. Finally they approached the dressing room door, where the name "Chad Kumada" was typed up and ceremoniously attached to the door. The guard knocked and was given instructions them showed Raye in.

The room was large, bare except a dressing table and a mini bar plus a sofa and television. Clothes lay strewn everywhere and the dressing table was in a state. Chad was sitting on the sofa running a towel through his sweat-dampened hair when he looked up tiredly and smiled. Getting up he walked over to greet her in the doorway. She suddenly found herself unable to meet his eyes and he noticed it.

Stepping closer so she was staring directly at his chest, mere inches from her nose, she felt the crown of her hair stirring with his breath. It forced her eyes up. He was looking at her concern and disappointment dancing in them. "So Raye, what did you think?" He asked, trying unsuccessfully to mask his insecurity with a playful overtone. 

Raye looked down at her hands. They were itching to reach out and wrap themselves around his waist, to pull him close and just feel him around her. She snapped back from her imaginings, pulling a couple of inches back towards the door. "Uh… It was a great concert, well done," She said hurriedly. What was she doing? She wanted him to take her and show her the love that she'd so desperately craved, but her tongue and mind were determined to continue this plight of ignorance. 

"…Oh…" Chad forced. Should he ask her? He had to; he had to know if what he'd told her had reached her. "Raye? …What did you think of the last song…the one I dedicated to you…" he trailed off at the end, his ears and eyes straining to pick up any signs of a response.

Raye could feel her eyes filling with stinging tears as she battled against his gentle, enticing and loving words. Why couldn't she just let it all go and admit her feelings? Why did she have to keep up this pretence? This was her opportunity to be happy and with someone she knew she loved but wouldn't admit until that night and she was ready to close him out, like everyone else. It made her angry, so very angry! 

"What Chad? Did you think that by showing off all the "my competition" I'd come running to your arms?" She forced a chuckle out through her throat that was closing in despair. She felt trapped within herself, as though she was watching in the third person. No matter how much she told herself to stop, she continued "Do you think that parading me in front if all your little sexually excited fans, I'd be inspired to admit my undying love for you?"

Chad tried to get a word in as defence, but Raye was being especially venomous tonight. It was crushing him. Everything he ha done on that stage, every word he had sounded and every note he played had all been done while thinking of her, for her

"But…Raye…I thought it would make you happy" He felt his voice crumbling like a sandcastle wall.

"Happy? ..." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. "What would you know about being happy? You're too thick to get it aren't you" Her composure was being to crack as quickly as Chad's voice. Tears streamed freely down her face and her brow crinkled in hurt. "Chad! Just stay away from me!"

With that she fled the room as quickly as she could manage. 

That night Chad's PR team filed around to The Hikawa Shrine to begin clearing out all of Chad's belongings, which didn't take very long. Raye locked herself in her room, trying her best to ignore the sounds from outside the door. She cried into her knees. Why was she letting him leave? She…she…she loved him! There it was admitted. But she didn't want to lose him. Her pride wouldn't let her do what she really wanted to and it was tearing her apart. 

Suddenly as though right on cue, Raye got a call. The ringing made her jump. Slowly dragging herself from the bed, she picked up receiver, trying to hide the traces of tears from her voice. It was Mina. She had to transform and meet them at the park. They suspected that some nega-trash was causing havoc in a children's play park. Sighing shakily, Raye resigned herself to the fact that she had to go. There was no other choice. Tiredly grabbing her transformation wand, she opened the window and leapt out into the night.

Raye held her arm, gritting her teeth with agony. She looked down at it. A pool of blood was seeping through her white blouse and staining her hands. Damn Chad and the guilt he always seemed to inflict upon her! That was what had distracted her at the last minute. She just stood there as the beast stormed towards her, her eyes cast towards the moonlight over the Hikawa shrine. She didn't see it until Mercury had defended her and stopped it from doing any major damage to either of them. But now as she tried desperately to haul herself in through the living room window as she had done on all the night missions, she felt as though the pain in her arm was rivalling the pain in her heart. Now wonder she'd slept in all those mornings when Chad almost had to sit on her to waken her. Chad. There he was again in her thoughts. What he'd done for her had been beautiful and all she could do was throw it back at him, it made her feel so dirty. She wasn't worthy of his love or praise, not when she told him to leave.

Tumbling into an inelegant heap at the windowsill, Raye made no attempt to move in the semidarkness. She simply sat there, exhausted and loose like a broken doll. Broken by her own pride and fears. She'd never feel what she needed from Chad, he was gone and there was nothing she could do but sit there and cry until she fell asleep. Maybe in the morning things wouldn't be so bad

Chad stared around the small hallway of the cottage. Taking a finally glance down the corridor he heard Gramps snoring soundly. Gramps had protested all night long against Chad leaving. He'd become very fond of the boy and knew how Raye felt about him, even if she didn't. Resigning to reality he'd retired after saying some fond farewells. Chad was going to miss the old man, but not as much as his curvaceous and fiery granddaughter. Chad had tried for the last time in the best way conceivable to get Raye's interest and it had failed. It wasn't worth anything in the world to be famous anymore. Devina had not taken well at all to his resignation, saying her had breached contract, before he pointed out a loophole. There went his career, his home, and his love. Time to move on and time to heal his wounds. At least one of his dreams had come true for a short time. 

Just as he turned the doorknob, he heard a small thump emanating from the living room. Curious and concerned for the safety of his foster family, Chad lowered his bag to the floor quietly and crept in the shadows to the room in question. He had stepped not further into the large living area, when he heard a short soft feminine sob. Stopping in his tracks, he noticed the small hunched form beneath the window-ledge sniffing and crying. She had her knees tucked up to her chin and both arms covered her face. There was a bloody mess smeared all over her shirt that suggested the presence of a gaping wound. He couldn't let he stay there and bleed to death.

Raye snapped her head up when she felt the energy of someone in the room with her, scanning the darkness through her teary eyes, she suddenly spotted the figure slouched against the doorframe. It was him…he had stayed. Raye's heart missed a beat and her pulse raced as she gasped. There was such compassion in the way he strode across the room. But it scared her, it scared her to think of her reaction, so she backed into the corner of the wall. Her eyes darted wildly around her for an escape route. Chad redoubled his steps, giving her space.

What was going on? The girl who had order him to leave, who had ripped his heart apart merely hours before was now cowering in a corner from the "sad sap" as she liked to call him. Did she think he was going to rape her or something? He could feel his heart aching with pity but also angry with himself for frightening her. Deciding the best action, he sat cross-legged on the floor a few feet from her. His head was titled slightly in understanding. Finally Chad broke the silence by speaking in soft hushed tones "Raye…are you alright? You look hurt"

Raye's eyes narrowed for a second and she stood and perched on the window ledge taking to staring out of it instead of meeting his gaze tearfully. Chad watched her, trying to plan the best strategy to get her to relax. Moments later he found a seat below her on the ground. Looking up soulfully he reached out and gently took her hand. "Raye …please…what happened to you?"

Startled by his touch, she wrenched her hand away causing her transformation wand to tumble from her blouse pocket and land in his lap. Rate's face drained of its colour. What would she say? She had already squewered his heart that night and now there was no chance he'd want her, knowing she was a sailor Scout. His reaction surprised her to her very core. Chad stared down at the utensil for a second, then a soft smile spread across his sculpted jaw. He picked it up as though it were a flower and handed it brightly to her. Still in shock she slowly took it from his light grasp.

Raye ran her fingers along its beautiful red finish and frantically contemplated what excuse she would provide for it, but Chad supplying yet another surprise, beat her to it. "Raye? Why didn't you just tell me you were sailor Mars?"

The young girl stared, disbelievingly at him as he sullenly waited for an answer. Those eyes of darkest cobalt, honest, alive…real. Waiting for anything to quell his soul. Raye felt her defences struggling to stay erect. A sob escaped her lips and she turned her head towards the window, not wanting him to see her cry. Chad felt like his heart was being blown upwards through his throat, she was killing him with her pain. He couldn't take it any longer seeing her in this agony inside and out. Even if she didn't want it come tomorrow, tonight he would keep her and make her his, only to relieve the pain if just momentarily.

"Raye" He said, a gentle huskiness returning to his voice as he reached up and tilted her tear-stained face to look at him. Her deep eyes of plum were shimmering, threatening to stop resisting any second. "Because…because you'd hurt me" She sobbed in a whisper.

Chad felt his soul contort with pity and anger. He'd never hurt her…ever! He'd take his own life to make her happy. He had to stop her from being scared, ever again. Standing up slowly, he never took his eyes off her. She was watching him, insecurity, flickering like a dying candle, in her eyes. He cupped her chin and bent down. "Raye…I will never hurt you" He said, his voice low and husky, but comforting and filling like the growl of a mother wolf protecting her young. It rolled over her body like silk, sending shudders through her, making her hot and chilled at the same time. It was true, what he said was true. It scared her though, that he was the real article and she didn't want him to be hurt again either, especially by her. Before she could back into the windowpane, Chad brushed his lips against hers; his eyes closed delicately, hardly making an impression upon her soft peachy lips. There was a promise there. A promise that if she responded, the floodgates would open and he would belong to her forever, heart, mind, soul and body. He pulled away several inches, still with his eyes closed, knowing he had failed. Raye was left feeling empty as his closeness dwindled. The kiss had been soft and brief, but had given her a taste of what she craved, what she knew she wanted and needed. She needed the gap to be closed again. 

Chad began to straighten up, conceding by her lack of response that he had failed for the last time to give her the closure and solace she needed. He ran a hand down his face and was about to turn when he felt a sharp tug on his old worn shirt he favoured from before he was a star. Opening his eyes he stared down amazed at the raven-haired package of newfound vulnerability on the window ledge before him. Her eyes were shimmering at him again. This time begging and hungry, they cried out for the subject of their focus. Unblinking he let himself be slowly and gently lowered until he was mere centimetres from her lips. So delicate, so inviting, so beautiful. His breathing increased and he could feel her life's breath creating small warm patches against his cheek. He was mere moments from giving himself over to her never to be reclaimed, and it drew the breath from him. 

Raye leant her face forward those extra millimetres as she captured his bottom lip gently with hers at first, massaging it with both hers waiting for his response. Chad's eyes slowly closed, giving in to the feeling he'd fantasised of. When his reply came and he widened his lips against hers in a crushing but welcome intrusion of her mouth, her soul burst into flames of life. His hands slowly came towards her sides, swimming across the small of her back, burning her visible skin with their guitar-calloused touch and bringing their chests into sweet contact. The sensation of tingling coursed through his whole body, twining his soul and hers in an unbreakable lock. Her very being was uplifted completed as his embrace crushed her against him. Her wounded and painful arm hung uselessly by her side as her other hand clung mercilessly to his neck, the scorch of her small palm spreading down his spine rapidly. His kisses were more and more passionate with every inch that closed them together. He broke for a second merely to draw breath and let his spinning head settle. Raye slid down his form, not sustained by his strength any longer, fitting perfectly with the contours of his body. He was too far away; she needed to be back with her mouth inside his, to be as close as she could be to him, to be bonding with him on a further level. She caught his mouth again, hot and unrelenting as he moaned in satisfaction. His emptiness was being filled up by her acceptance and want for him. Chad enveloped her totally in his arms, fearing that if he let go she might disappear. Melting into his embrace, Raye wrapped her arms around his waist pulling herself close that she could hear his racing heart and feel it with her flat palm on his back. He was so alive and real that it was earth shattering.

Nestled in the warm and secure confines of her love's arms, Raye pulled his shirt closer to her. Struggling to stay awake, she clung to him, desperate for these feelings not to be a dream. She didn't want to wake up and find the sturdy, wholesome and warm torso whose heartbeat she kept constant track of, gone. As though to settle her fears, a low rolling growl emanated from his throat above her head. The noise made her eyes swell with tears of happiness and her heart beat to a different rhythm. He was asleep, but the growl was a groan in fact, a groan of contentment. 

Raye sat cradled in the haven of Chad's lap as the pale moonlight dwindled in the increasingly paling sky. The rise and fall of his chest, so close to her, was real and not a fantasy anymore. For once she felt at rest, the defences she'd trapped herself in were broken by one single embrace. Everything she thought she had loathed about the newfound focus of her attention was so precious to her now. Reluctantly, she untangled herself from his over protective clutch on her and made her way to the window. 

Pulling her hair over her shoulder absently, she bit on her lower lip still with his taste on it. Was she ready for this? Ready to admit that everything she had been was a lie? Was she ready to give her life, her heart and her body eventually, to him even though she had the universe resting on her? Could she do that to him? Would he still want her even with her tainted soul being his responsibility? 

As though to quell her raging fears a pair of large soft hands swam around her waist, she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of peaches and faint clean sweat that laced his skin. His fingertips, rough from strumming, traced small intimate circles against her blouse, making her skin tingle. Then like a sweet, soft, summer breeze, a pair of lips stroked the back of her neck in a brief and gentle kiss. Raye smiled, "Just like the angel" She said in a whisper.

"Both our dreams came true…" he agreed his mouth straying only inches from her neck "…Both…"  


End file.
